


Edges Are Blurring

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: “所以，欢迎观看DVD评论轨。”半书信体，部分为剧本格式。来源于Mark和Eduardo的传记片导演。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	Edges Are Blurring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Edges Are Blurring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134944) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

导演评论 00:01:03

所以，欢迎收看DVD评论轨。我是Simon Anders，这部电影的导演兼编剧。我将会讲述这部电影的起源，并分享一些拍摄过程中的故事。好的，我们现在开始了，当然换种说法，就电影而言我们正处于中点。记住，这很重要。我们将从这一点开始——Facebook真正起步，而两位主演的关系也随之破裂。之后将会有两条并行叙述故事线，一条主线，一条回忆。一方面，我们会从Mark的角度叙述，两起诉讼直至最终和解。同时侧面切入Eduardo的视角，即回忆片段，他和Mark相遇的第一年。当然，某种程度上我们也做出了让步——对真正的Mark和Eduardo。”  
To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对采访请求的回复

Anders先生，  
再说一遍，不，我不想参与你的电影。  
M Zuckerberg

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对采访请求的回复

亲爱的Anders先生，

谢谢你的提议，但很抱歉，我认为就这部电影进行咨询不太合适。

你真诚的  
Eduardo Saverin

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对剧本草案的回复

事情不是这么开始的。

M Zuckerberg

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对剧本草案的回复

事情不是这么结束的。

Eduardo Saverin

导演评论 00:05:45

“剧本最初的结局有些过于乐观了。我是说，这就是关于两个家伙怎么走到形同陌路、无可挽回那一步的电影，社交网络或许是罪魁祸首，但那不是……我读过许多背景资料，那真的不是故事的关键。别误会，我是说，这故事的某些片段极其莎士比亚，极其希腊悲剧，但我只是……我真的不想把那作为结局。它只是片段，绝非全部。所以我们打算就从那儿开始，而在某个充满希望的节点结束。这是Mark和Eduardo反对的第一处……”

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对剧本草案的回复

我只是看不出编造一个happy ending有什么意义。宣誓作证期间我们从未有过任何交谈，自此之后也没有。在这方面撒谎会很奇怪。

Eduardo

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对剧本草案的回复

Mark这么说的？

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：对剧本草案的回复

好吧，当然，交谈肯定有过。我们的股份在同一家公司，但私底下绝对没讲过话。无论发生过什么，现在都已经是过去时了。说法不同就是编造，那就是你自己的事了。

Eduardo

导演评论 00:10:09

“最先拍摄的是宣誓作证的场景。这部分争议最小，毕竟记录和指控都是存在的，都可以查询到，因此很容易就能弄清两人之间的对话。导这部电影变得更有意思了……”

2009/10 与E Saverin 的谈话

Simon：——所以你改主意了。

ES：我和你们的一个演员聊了几句。

Simon：James？

ES：没，要是他可能就没那么奇怪了，是Mark的演员。

Simon：哦，我很抱歉——我没通知所有人你不想参与进来——是Tommy联系了你吗？

ES：是。

Simon：这就劝服你来跟我聊了？

ES：他想知道我对Mark知道我一直爱着他这件事有什么看法，他觉得他在作证时的行为有问题。

Simon：你怎么跟他说的？

ES：我想知道他这看法打哪儿来的。

导演评论 00:25:46

“Eduardo拜访我的第二天，Mark打电话来。我猜他是担心Eduardo说了些不该说的。说真的，你实在不应该把这种料透露给一个作家。他们必然要开始好奇你害怕的到底是什么。”

2009/10 与M Zuckerberg的谈话

Simon：你怎么改主意来找我了？

MZ：事实上，是你来找我的。这儿是我的办公室。我只是允许你带着录音机进来。

Simon：而我表示过感激了。

MZ：我听说Eduardo昨天到过你那里。

Simon：没错。

MZ：我现在请了不少律师。真的不少。Eduardo也签过和解协议。

Simon：对。

MZ：我真的不想再打官司了。

Simon：没，我可不这么觉得。

MZ：太耗时间了，我真的特别忙。

Simon：Zuckerberg先生，你究竟为什么给我打电话？

导演评论 00:30:10

“拍这种传记片最大的困难就是，你得抑制住自己对角色的创作欲。当然，这是电影——不是什么实录。但是很明显，要是你也接触过Mark和Eduardo本人，你在拍摄时可能也不免带上某些个人看法。Eduardo风度翩翩，即便不赞同你的想法也礼数周全。Mark则完全不同。他难以读懂——他擅长给你一片空白，让你自己去填满。然而可想而知，他与朋友相处时并不如此，尤其亲近到Eduardo这种程度的人。在片场指导的时候我得时时刻刻提醒自己这一点。

跟Mark聊天那会儿有件很有意思的事。他当时在纽约，结果Eduardo来的第二天他也跟着过来了。我猜这是个诡异的巧合。他进来的时候我在整理Eduardo的录音，然后出去拿了点东西，结果回来一看，他正对着显示屏呢。我是不记得上头到底有什么了——”

2009/12 与E Saverin的谈话

Simon：你之前说过理解他的所作所为。

ES：我只是说这件事过去了。

Simon：难道不是一样的吗？

ES：我理解他这样做的缘由，为了公司。Mark一直都是——瞧，他在许多方面都比我聪明，他预见到了我没预见到的东西。

Simon：但你还是……

ES：广告也好，投资也好，他都准确无误地预料到了。而我永远落后一步。现在看来他都是对的。在商场上有这么多证据就足够了。但他没有针对这一点攻击我，而是硬生生跳过，把我摘了出去。这样的确更简单省时。理智上我完全理解。

Simon：那不理智的部分呢？

ES：但经历的那个人——那个人还在十九岁，他最好的朋友背叛了他。即便早就过去了，你还是有可能生他的气。那不——好吧，我该走了。（叹息）很抱歉浪费你的时间。

导演评论 00:31:08

“——但我回来之后，Mark突然想说话了。”

2009/12 与M Zuckerberg的谈话

Simon：我走之前那些屏幕应该不是亮着的。

MZ：屏保的密码保护是最基本的业务需求。居然没人提醒你我也挺惊讶的。

Simon：我真没想到这一点。

MZ：你没有。

Simon：特意过来有什么想聊的吗？拍摄进展顺利，已经开拍哈佛大学时代后期的场景了。

MZ：你在纽约拍电影。

Simon：是的。

MZ：所以揭露真相并非你的主要工作，对吧？Anders先生？

Simon：事实和真相也并非总是一回事。

MZ：那它应该是深刻的吗？

Simon：我想制片人会比较在意那些，抱歉。

MZ：你是在暗示Eduardo当时就知道“哈佛连线”了？但实际上收到信之前他什么也不清楚。这点没什么可讲的吧。

Simon：所以你承认在这方面的责任了吗，Zuckerberg先生？

MZ：关于“这方面的责任”，我签过一份范围广泛的解决方案，Anders先生。除此之外我拒绝承认任何事。但Eduardo没有参与，从来没有。我得阐明这一点。我们从未共—共谋过任何事——他从未投入到那种程度过。我请求他，他提供资金。就这么多。

Simon：你不觉得这已经很重要了吗？

MZ：我可没那么说。

导演评论 00:45:06

“可能有人会认为这举动很危险，至少逃不过一个愚蠢的形容，但我的确持续把修改后的剧本修改发给他们两人。 我想……我是希望他们同时对某个部分加以否认。那就有乐子可瞧了。”

分镜剧本，黄色订正部分，2010/1/16

转切镜头—帕洛阿尔托房间内景/Eduardo旅馆房间—傍晚

Mark在打字。

MARK  
(接起电话)  
——所以现在情况是这样的。

EDUARDO  
（电话里）  
我找不到外套了。

MARK  
（电话里）  
我明天和Sean去开会。下次你得过来看看。

EDUARDO  
（电话里）  
你根本没听我说话，嗯？

MARK  
（电话里）  
关于怎么利用这笔额外资金，我有些眉目了。

EDUARDO  
（电话里）  
你穿着外套，对吧？

MARK  
(电话里)  
啥？

EDUARDO  
(电话里)  
外套，我没找到那件。你没看到？

MARK  
(电话里)  
嗯。

EDUARDO  
(电话里)  
因为它就在你身上呢。

MARK  
(电话里)  
对，有问题吗？

EDUARDO  
(电话里)  
(声音带笑)  
没有，我的就是你的，哪里有什么问题呢？下周末我会把它带回来的。

MARK  
(电话里)  
好，到时候见。

他挂断电话，继续打字。

导演评论 00:50:10

“过去我没觉得有什么，但真的和他们两人共处一室时，我才确确实实感到震惊了。他们比我小了整整十五岁，一切最终发生时……他们还是孩子。没人愿意为十九岁时做下的事负责。但我们中的大多数人只会喝酒逃课到处疯玩，十足十是个白痴；我们中的大多数人与朋友吵架时，可不会拿数百万美元和整个公司的存亡冒险。你明白他们迟早会走到这种地步——这两人截然不同——但假如是在Facebook成功之前，他们或许有办法度过这个难关。因为他们是朋友，有某种东西促成那一切。像那样的两个孩子、两个才华横溢的年轻人，创造出能够真正改变世界交流方式的东西——一定有某种东西始终存在。我们想在电影里把它展示出来。他们是朋友，在一切之前。”

2010/1 和E Saverin 的谈话

ES：我希望你别一直说我爱他说个不停。

Simon：剧本里没有任何这种字样。

ES：你告诉你的一个演员——

Simon：也没说很多。

ES：但你暗示了。

Simon：我不觉得自己有虚构什么东西。那么痛快的投资可不是商业决定。

ES：也说不定。

Simon：但不是。

ES：他是我最好的朋友，而我有钱，风险的确存在，但我肯定认真考虑过。

Simon：所以每个人都会做同样的事？

ES：不，可能不会。

导演评论 01:04:56

“当他们两人被带进同一个房间时，有些事发生了。我不确定是否要这么做。这部电影——没有什么炫耀的意思，就只是——使这部电影完整的一部分源于两个故事的不同。让他们相对而坐、互相争论似乎与此冲突。但当他们两个共处一室时，确实有些事发生了。”

2010/1 与E Saverin和M Zuckerberg的谈话

ES：我觉得这里不妥当。

Simon：请说？

ES：台词是“我就知道你会……”，这对我们两个都不太合适。它介入了你的……它还暗示我早有预料。但Mark绝不会——

MZ：不。

导演评论 01:13:32

“Eduardo说话时眼睛望着Mark，就好像在检查似的，等待着Mark同意他的观点。然而没有，他困惑不已——他知道Mark绝不想落到那样收场。只不过他当时和Mark共处一室，实在再清楚不过了。那次谈话中，他们展现了对彼此惊人的了解程度。我觉得Eduardo投来的目光是为了让Mark也有机会为自己辩护。这一点我们之前没有注意过——即使在诉讼期间，他们也在保护彼此。所以我们修改了台词。”

分镜剧本，订正部分，2010/1/16

EDUARDO  
不，我不是那个意思。我觉得他根本没有考虑过我。

律师  
这让你很困扰。

EDUARDO  
是的，这让我很困扰。

律师  
你会因此责怪他吗？

EDUARDO  
为了他把公司放在第一位？不，我只是怪他不跟我说罢了。我责怪他让我……其他人的股份都没有受到影响。只有我的。我怪他没想到会发生——我只是因为发生的那些怪他。没有别的了。其他的一切都只是Mark。

导演评论 01:30:41

“我们谈了大概两次。Mark建议了第二个版本，他觉得上次我们错过了某些东西。在最后一轮重拍之前，我们又见面了，他们对结局意见不一。”

2010/3与E Saverin 和M Zuckerberg的谈话

ES：我们是在一个派对上认识的。

MZ：才不是呢。

ES：的确是那样，Mark。

MZ：那我应该记得住——

ES：不，相信我，你没有。但没关系，我记着就好。我们是在一个派对上认识的。Dustin把我们介绍给彼此，虽说第二次见面你又不记得我了。所以你看，这儿好像有种固定套路。

MZ：Dustin把你带到我们的房间。

ES：那是第三回了。当时我还以为你只是不去记生面孔，直到他们证明自己有留下来的能力。

MZ：也差不多吧。

ES：（笑了笑）至少你还记得第三次。

MZ：你留下来过夜，我们点了披萨，最后还喝了酒。

导演评论 01:45:15

“这对我来说可太有意思了——在那段时间里，他们没有对彼此说过一个字。你要是看过证词就知道，那两人分明都在场，却只对律师说话。他们各自讲述事件经过，但就是不对着对方。有几次你可以看出他们转过身去，直接对另一个讲话，但大多数时候，他们只是争相向律师证明自己的观点。现在他们又分别出现在我这儿，带来不一样的故事。最后的最后，他们只好面对彼此。”

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：试映

我还是不喜欢这个结局。但我的律师说真的没必要起诉。

M Zuckerberg

\- - -

To: simon.anders@cygnetpictures.com  
主题：试映

仍然与事实相去甚远。但参考大众反响，这似乎是个不错的故事。希望你能成功。

致以最良好的祝愿  
Eduardo

导演评论 01:51:23

“这部电影上映时，许多人问我这是不是真事，我从哪搜集来这些东西的。显然，把所有这些听完之后，你想必可以做出自己的判断。我们同许多人交谈过，认真倾听，然后记录故事，它恰好成功了。

结尾也是其中的一部分。我们把原始版本也放进去了——就是Mark和Eduardo反对的那个。本来场景该是过去的画面缓缓过度到未来，Mark给Eduardo发出一封电子邮件。一个乐观的信号。但他们俩都觉得这结尾过于标准且没劲。所以我们反其道而行之。”

拍摄脚本 修订版 2010/3/23

内景 FACEBOOK 办公室—2010—晚上

Mark独自坐在电脑前，他打下这几个字：

“亲爱的Eduardo”

镜头缓缓向前推进，字体填满整个屏幕。

下一秒，镜头越过他的肩膀——

画面淡出：

内景 Mark的宿舍—2003—晚上

Eduardo站在Mark身后。

MARK  
(头都没转)  
你是Dustin的朋友，Eduardo，商学院的。

EDUARDO  
没错，我们实际上见过几回了。

MARK  
有趣。你想看点东西吗？

EDUARDO  
什么？

MARK  
它将改变我们看待世界的方式。我知道听上去十分夸张，但我真的认为——

EDUARDO  
给我看看。

MARK  
（转过头）  
好。找把椅子。可能需要一段时间。

EDUARDO  
我也没别的地方可去。

MARK  
好。嗯……很好，很高兴知道这个。

导演评论 02:05:19

所以就是这样，我们就此谢幕。希望你喜欢这部电影，也希望讲这么多没烦到你。至于Mark和Eduardo，要是你们在看……第一，你们已经答应不起诉我了。第二，我希望你们喜欢这个版本的真相，即使它和你们告诉我的不完全相同。

Mark Zuckerberg DVD我看了，谢谢你们关心。四万六千人一起。评论音轨也听了。这只不过是对同一个故事的另种解释——而且有不少虚构成分。但无论哪个都比现实有趣得多  
15分钟前评论

Eduardo Saverin 现实已经够有趣的了，那些日子  
10分钟前评论

Mark Zuckerberg我发明的这个网站，以及我仍然认为你应该亲自告诉我。你就在房间的另一头。 虽然你应该在工作  
9分钟前评论

Eduardo Saverin你才是那个发布状态更新的家伙，仅五人可见，你创建名单就为了这么做？  
8分钟前评论

Mark Zuckerberg又不是每件事都需要公开。虽然我确实应该注意到这个状态更新没隐藏。  
7分钟前评论

Eduardo Saverin你不觉得应该隐藏吗？  
4分钟前评论

Mark Zuckerberg 这完全取决于你，不是吗？  
1分钟前

你确定要删除这条状态吗？


End file.
